


You Shall Not Pass

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi, macro, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sajin is asked to watch over Ichigo as he recovers. He intercepts Grimmjow who’s after the boy for a fight. Sajin does his best, but he has to distract him somehow. Tier 3
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Komamura Sajin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You Shall Not Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

You Shall Not Pass

Sajin is asked to watch over Ichigo as he recovers. He intercepts Grimmjow who’s after the boy for a fight. Sajin does his best, but he has to distract him somehow. Tier 3

-x-

Sajin was asked to look over Ichigo’s body as he recovered. He’d made a few enemies and plenty of hollows would love to come gobble up his powerful soul.

He cut down a few hollows, but they were small fry.

It wasn’t long before a Garganta opened up. Sajin felt the intense pressure of an Espada. He stood up ready to fight as the blue-haired Arrancar suddenly sonidoed in front of him.

“You shall not pass Arrancar!” he says drawing his sword.

“Who the hell are you?” he crossed his arms.

“I am Captain Komamura, of the 13 court guard squad.”

“Well captain fur ball, I am Grimmjow Espada 6.” he cracked his knuckles. “Unless you wanna die get out of my way.”

“You are here for Ichigo Kurosaki yes?” he narrowed his eyes.

“He entertains me, so if you don’t wanna die!” he charged a cero and fired it. Sajin stood his ground and took his hit, he backhanded the cero and sent it flying. “Oh?”

“I told you you will not pass!” he growled, taking a fighting stance.

“Let’s see if you can entertain me?” Grimmjow drew his own sword.

“I have no choice,” the two clashed. Power erupted from each blow. They clashed across the sky, each blow sending ripples of spiritual pressure across the town. Lesser hollows dare not come.

“I’ll admit, you got some power,” Grimmjow says grinding Pantera against Sajin’s blade. “But you are too slow!” In a flash, Grimmjow was behind him cero in hand.

Boom!

The cero fired, and Sajin barely had time to put up his guard. He got hit near point-blank, when the smoke cleared he was still standing but his upper clothing was gone. The wolf-like male panted, realizing that was too close for comfort.

Grimmjow on his part was realizing something to. He smirked and suddenly appeared behind Komamura again. “Hmm,” strong hands came around.

Sajin gasped as his pecs were felt up. “Nice!” Grimmjow purred, one hand went lower feeling up his furry abs. The furry male couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced through him. “Very nice!”

“What are you doing?!” Komamura growled.

“Just checking the goods,” he says and openly gropes the male’s crotch. “Not bad!” he fondles the growing bulge.

Sajin blushes feeling something hard nudge his ass. “Get off me!” he throws Grimmjow off him. The bluenette smirks. “What game are you playing?”

“That’s obvious, I’m bored and it’s clear you can’t defeat me,” he smirked. “So you can either entertain me,” he palmed his bulge. “Or I can kill you and go find Kurosaki, so he can entertain me.”

Sajin began to sweat, the Arrancar hadn’t even used his release yet, if he was just speedy it wouldn’t be so bad, but with speed and power, he was dangerous. “You swear if I do this you’ll behave and leave Kurosaki alone?”

“I’m an Arrancar of my word.” Sajin’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Fine,” Grimmjow was on him in a second, kissing him senseless. His tongue invaded the male’s mouth, teasing his much larger one. His hands groped the male’s furry pecs. It was an amazing contrast of soft fur and hard muscle.

The Arrancar's hands found the male’s nipples and began teasing them. Sajin tossed his head back and moaned. Grimmjow chuckled, teasing the perky buds, he pinched them and rubbed them. “Yeah, you like that?”

“No…” he panted out.

“Tell that to your tail.” Sajin blushed. His tail was indeed wagging. “You are a bad liar.” his hands dropped and scratched along his abs. “Your body is more honest.”

“Ohhhh,” his hips bucked and his tail wagged harder.

“I’ll admit fighting you I broke a little sweat.” He removed his top, exposing his toned body, fit muscles rippling as the white garment was tossed away. Sajin could smell his musk already, it made his body heat up. “Clean my pits puppy.”

Sajin gulped. Grimmjow had his hands behind his head, exposing his sweaty hairy pits. Sajin went for the left first, the closer he got the more intense his musk became. He stuck his tongue out hesitantly and dragged his tongue over the pit.

‘Shit, he actually tastes pretty good,’ he lapped and lapped, the manly hair tickling his tongue with each lick. His penis throbbed as the taste stroked the fire inside him. He shifted as his hard penis rubbed against the inside of his clothes.

He cleaned the left pit and moved over to the right. Grimmjow grabbed his head and pushed him into his pit. “Get a good whiff this time!” Sajin moaned as the Arrancar's musk filled his senses. His eyes rolled up and he looked drunk.

The furry male sniffed him, and lightly licked him. The reaction was surprising for both of them. Sajin came!

His body trembled as his seed soaked through the front of his pants. Grimmjow’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “You furry slut I didn’t think you’d cum from my musk,” he laughed. “Now that’s honest.”

He ripped off Sajin’s pants. He was left in a cum soaked fundoshi. The male was still hard, the wet fabric clung to his hard dick.

Grimmjow gave his furry ass a wedgie, making the clothe ride up his crack and pull on his dick and balls. “Gah ahh!”

“You make such naughty noises, have you not been touched before.” Sajin whimpered and nodded. “You got image issues dude, your furry ass is sexy as fuck,” he said each word giving a tug on his fundoshi.

To prove his point he rubbed his confined arousal against Sajin’s face. His musk mixed with the scent of arousal had Sajin almost purring. “See that, it’s your fault, so take care of it.”

Big hands moved and removed Grimmjow’s pants and boxers in one go. Grimmjow’s hard 14-inch penis sprang up and slapped Sajin on his furry cheek. ‘So big!’ he licked his lips, feeling his penis twitch in delight.

Grimmjow wagged his cock. “See something you like puppy?” Sajin nodded. Grimmjow’s crotch was so sexy, his big dick, and mighty balls, his crotch crowned with a thick nest of pubes. “Pretty big right?”

“Big!” he moaned and began licking the large shaft. His large beastly tongue was doing wonders, caressing his hard flesh. His long licks felt so nice.

He moved over Grimmjow’s penis, lapping up and down, even going as far as to lick Grimmjow’s balls. His large tongue juggled and bounced his balls with each lick. “Oh yeah, lick my balls!” Grimmjow moaned.

The taste and the smell drove Sajin wild. He was tapping into instincts he buried deep down inside. He was enjoying this as much as Grimmjow, his own fat cock pushing against the fabric of his fundoshi.

Grimmjow could smell his arousal, so he kept tugging on the fundoshi, making the garment pull on his aching cock. It made Sajin pant and groan. His warm breath ghosting over Grimmjow’s wet cock and balls.

“That’s enough puppy, time to learn to suck cock.” he brought the tip to the male’s lips. “The best way for a big beast like you is to take it all!” he thrust his cock into Sajin’s mouth.

Komamura moaned in pleasure, Grimmjow’s giant cock plundered his mouth, going down his throat. His long 14 incher, ran over his tongue. The taste exploded, fueling the act of dominance. “Tasty yeah?” He looked dazed.

Sajin responded by sucking him. Grimmjow smirked and began to move, fucking his mouth. His pubes tickled his nose, and the hefty balls smacked his chin.

Growls and moans sent pleasing vibrations through his rod. The taste was burned into him. He was submitting to this Arrancar, his body accepting his strength and taste as worthy.

His penis pulsed and throbbed, his balls itching for his own release. “Here it comes puppy, don’t spill a drop this is your treat!” with a moan Grimmjow came. Thick ropes of cum poured down Sajin’s throat.

Komamura pulled back so the ropes would splatter over his tongue. He gulped the seed down and swallowed every drop he could. When it threatened to spill out, Sajin swallowed Grimmjow’s penis, letting his semen pour down his throat freely.

His own release hit him hard. His seed erupted so hard it pierced through the fundoshi. The wet garment couldn’t hold together anymore and it dropped being buried in a mountain of semen. Grimmjow whistled.

Sajin’s cock was huge, 8 inches long but thicker than a fist. “That’s a nice piece you got there.” he pets the male’s head. “You did a good job, so I’m gonna give you a reward.”

He pulled his still hard cock out of his mouth. The two moved into the 69 positions. Sajin wasted no time licking Grimmjow’s penis, what he wasn’t expecting was for Grimmjow to deep throat him.

His jaw opened wide, and he swallowed Komamura’s fat cock. “Oh, my soul king!” Sajin howled. Hollows were truly amazing, no gag reflex. Grimmjow purred around his fat cock.

He grabbed the furry cheeks and groped them. He exposed Sajin’s tight pucker, his hole looked delicious. He pulled off the massive prick and moved up to kiss Sajin’s hole. The furry male moaned, rocking his hips, his big dick sliding against Grimmjow’s pecs.

The Arrancar flexed, using his chest muscles to massage the hot length. His tongue lapped at the hot hole. Sajin whined and gasped humping Grimmjow’s pecs. He swallowed Grimmjow’s dick.

A rough tongue penetrated the furry male’s hole, tongue fucking his entrance and working it open. ‘Virgin sweet!’ he purred. Fingers joined his tongue opening the furry male up.

His tongue and fingers churned up Sajin’s insides. He whined and moaned around Grimmjow’s dick feeling his release already burning closer to action. Grimmjow felt it too, the pulsing length against his pecs, the river of pre-cum running down his abs.

He raised the furry male’s hips and swallowed his fat cock just in time. His fingers rubbed his prostate as he sucked him.

Sajin saw stars and pulled off Grimmjow’s dick with a pop, he howled to the sky as the mind-blowing pleasure hit him hard.

Grimmjow swallowed about half the cum, there was plenty of it. He let the rest of it fill his mouth and he pulled off the softening cock. Cum pushed out his cheeks as he went to Sajin’s open hole.

He kissed his entrance and spat the cum inside. “There, nice and wet,” he purred, watching the semen bubble as it sank deep into his ass. “That should do it.” he moved out from under him.

Lining up his cock, he hot dogged the furry ass. Sajin’s tail wagged, backing up into the Espada's crotch. Grimmjow grabbed him by the tail and hiked his ass up. The tip of his weeping, saliva covered cock, kissed his hole. “Here we go!”

He thrust his dick inside and Sajin howled. A mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him. Each inch of Grimmjow’s large cock battled its way through him. “Fuck, ohh fuck!”

His insides swallowed Grimmjow’s cock down to the root. “So tight, this is a Grade-A fuck hole!” he moaned.

He soon sank his dick balls deep inside Sajin and the furry male was riding on a high of pleasure. He was panting and shaking, he needed a moment to collect himself, but Grimmjow didn’t give him that.

The Espada snapped his hips back, leaving the furry male empty except for the tip. He wasn’t left empty for long as Grimmjow set a powerful pace. The speed and power of his thrust made Sajin howl in pleasure. “Yeah take my dick, take it all!”

He gripped furry hips and fucked him harder. Sajin arched his back, his tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted and drooled. His brain shut down, he was running on pure primal urges now.

Grimmjow didn’t need to touch his cock just the feeling of his massive prick pounding his hot needy hole. The fat head brushing his sweet spot with each pass.

Sajin howled so loud, everyone in 3 worlds could hear it. Grimmjow hissed as the male grew even tighter. “Fuck trying to milk me to the end huh, go ahead and take it!” he came filling Sajin to the brim with cum.

After several minutes of cumming Grimmjow finally pulled out. Not even bothering with his clothes he opened a Garganta. “That was fun puppy, I’ll be back later when I’m bored.” he left Sajin in a puddle of his own cum, his cock twitching as the last of his balls emptied.

Guard duty for Sajin was gonna be an interesting one. Ichigo would be healing for at least 2 more weeks.

End

Bonus Ending Grimmjow’s Game

Grimmjow had just fucked Sajin senseless. The furry male naked covered and stuffed with cum. He couldn’t lift a finger. “Is that all you got, looks like I’ll be going after Kurosaki after all.”

“But you promised!”

“I did, but you couldn’t entertain me enough, now I’m gonna go have my fun with Kurosaki!” he had a maniac-like smirk on his face.

“Noooo,” Sajin tried to move, but he was spent.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally. Smack! “Gah!” Crutches came down and hit Grimmjow over the head.

“What the hell are you doing here Grimmjow?” Ichigo was standing there with a crutch in hand.

“Oh hey babe, I was just coming to see you and some wild mutt got in my way.” Ichigo looked and saw the well-fucked Sajin.

“What have I told you about messing with my friends!” Grimmjow was put over Ichigo’s knee, his one good arm coming down to spank the bluenette’s ass.

“Ahh ah ah ah ah I’m sorry!” he escaped Ichigo’s grasp. “But hey, I broke this puppy slut in, you can use him as much as you want now.” Ichigo smacked him in the head with his crutch again. “What did I do?” he rubbed his head.

“Sorry Sajin, you were just protecting me and this idiot messed with you.” he pets his head. Sajin blushed.

“I well…I feel like an idiot…”

“Don’t be, he’s the idiot here!” Ichigo through a thumb at Grimmjow.

“Hey!” he snapped.

“Sajin would you like to come rest with me?” he asked.

“Ehh?” Grimmjow slinked up to him.

“Do it wolf face, if you liked my big dick, you should see his. A hybrid cock of human, shinigami, hollow and Quincy.” Sajin blushed and his cock twitched at the thought.

“Yeah you won’t be getting any for a while,” Ichigo says and Grimmjow frowns.

“What no fair!”

“I’d like to see…” Sajin confessed. Ichigo was huge 17 inches long and incredibly thick. The rest of Sajin’s guard duty was at the foot of Ichigo’s bed worshiping that huge length.

“Why do I gotta play guard dog and he gets to have all the fun!” Grimmjow whined. Sajin moved up to take Ichigo’s massive cock. The boy was still injured so Sajin had to ride him.

“Consider it punishment for messing with him. Now shoo, if you do a good job I may forgive you.”

“Love you too babe.” he kissed Ichigo on the cheek before flying off to guard for hollows. “See ya around puppy keep him warm for me.”

It was the beginning of a very odd relationship, and once Ichigo was healed Sajin got a transfer to the human world. Yamamoto approved since Sajin was so happy. Grimmjow never played that silly game again…well that is till a certain red-haired monkey came along, but hey Ichigo could handle three lovers, and just one more big-dicked partner for Sajin.

End


End file.
